phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
For Your Ice Only
National Hockey League star Luc Robitaille offers his assistance when Phineas and Ferb take an ice hockey game to the extreme. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz build an Abominable-inator to make himself bigger, scarier and hairer. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb have just built an ice rink in their backyard. Candace threatens to bust them, but enjoys the rink. He tells the kids that he's arranged for them to play some exhibition hockey after the second period of the local hockey team's game. Phineas and Ferb immediately decide to play Hockey Z-9, and as they leave, Lawrence tries to explain to Candace the excitement of hockey. Jeremy arrives, and Lawrence invites him to the game. Candace tries to impress him with her knowledge of hockey, but she really knows nothing about the sport, so she calls Stacy for help, calling it a "Code Periwinkle." She then wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair; Major Monogram and Carl have no idea what Doofenshmirtz is up to since most of their computers were frozen literally, so Monogram tells Perry to stop him. At the Danville hockey arena, Dink Winkerson is announcing the game using a lot of alliterative metaphors, and introduces Luc Robitaille as guest referee. The Flynn-Fletchers, along with Jeremy, arrive at the arena, and Candace is preparing to receive hockey information over the phone from Stacy. However, Ginger claims that it's her turn to use the computer. Perry arrives on a mountain with a igloo on it via airplane and drop to a chimney. Doofenshmirtz greets him and ask if he wants hot-coco but decides to give him a marshmallow that traps Perry in it. Doofenshmirtz tells him why he could take over the Tri-State Area because he was a nice guy that he need to be mean just like the abominable snowman. He decide to create the abominable-inator that make anything hits will be bigger, scarier and hairer. As he unveiled the abominable-inator, Perry sees the inator with a stocking hat and a scarf that Doofenshmirtz tells him that he had some yarn. Back at the Danville hockey arena, Dink Winkerson announced the end of second period and still speaking a lot of alliterative metaphors that he realizes that he need to rest. Candace tells Jeremy the hockey rules from the referee, while Stacy reads the rules until she tells Ginger to go away that Candace then imitates what Stacy said to Ginger. Candace then smiles nervously after realizing what she said that Jeremy was now aware of it. Linda was excited to sees the kids play hockey until she sees the camera is almost out of battery that need to go to the gift-shop. Lawrence tells her that it's in the other side of the arena that she went to the gift-shop immediately. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz prepares to fires the abominable-inator at himself to make him abominable. However, the rays hits the igloo and ricochet that hits the marshmallow and frees Perry. Doofenshmitz then adjust the angle that the ray hit his own bottom that causes to grow and off-balance him along with the igloo and slides down the mountain. At the Danville hockey arena, Phineas and Ferb pulls a lever that shows Hockey Z-9, and its players. Candace sees this and tries to tell Linda but Lawrence told her that she went to the gift-shop to buy a disposable camera that Candace ask what is it. At the gift-shop, Linda tries to explain what is a disposable camera do to the receptionist and ask him to look in the back. Isabella uses her deep-voice to announce what Hockey z-9 is and introducing the Hockey Hooligans for theme song. She then joins in the arena, and the kids started playing Hockey Z-9. Back at the mountain, Perry tries to get to the sled with Doofenshmirtz had fully transformed into an abominable snowman and starting to fight each others. Candace to go to the Hockey Z-9 since it's the fastest way to the gift-shop but was stop by referee Luc Robitaille that only players are allowed to go to the arena. Candace decides to get a uniform to get inside that Luc was aware of her idea and allowed it. At the gift-shop, the receptionist finally found a disposable camera in the 80's box that Linda quickly bought it and leaved. Meanwhile, Perry and Doofenshmirtz continued fighting until Perry removes a wood from the sled and used as a snowboard that Doofenshmirtz states he's showing off. Perry points and moves away as Doofenshmirtz crashes into the woods. Doofenshmirtz was caught one of the trees and thinks that it's won't get any worst that the effects of the abominable-inator wears off and catapult him while curses Perry. Also, the abominable-inator falls into a cliff and fires a ray that hits a Zamboni that causes to grow into a abominable size and went to the Danville hockey arena. Linda tries to get back to her seat, while Phineas sees the Zamboni and thinks that the exhibition is over that the kids moved away while the Zamboni cleaned up the Hockey Z-9. As Linda reaches to her seat and only to see the kids and referee Luc Robitaille in the arena and takes a picture. Luc thanks the kids for the weirdest game he had seen, and Candace later arrives with a hockey uniform but Luc tells her that the Hockey Z-9 was over. Candace thinks it's was unfair that she express her anger by breaking a hockey stick and throwing her gloves that Luc then send Candace to the penalty box for un-sportsman like behavior. Jeremy tells Candace that he had a great time and want something to eat that she tells him to wait for two minutes and sees Perry beside her. Transcript Songs *''F-Games'' (Instrumental) *''Hail Doofania!'' (Instrumental) *''Hockey Z-9'' Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry's enter into a small cabin then a elevator appears and goes down to his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's Evil In a Mountain Top Igloo, eh? Oh, there you are, Perry! Memorable Quotes }} Background Information *This is Django's first appearance in the Season 4. His last appearance since "What A Croc!". *This episode, along with its accompanying episode serves as the Season 4 premiere episode. *This is the first episode to show Ginger and Stacy as sisters. *This is the first episode where a Fireside Girl appears but isn't part of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas in any way. Production Information *This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on November 30, 2012. *This episode, along with "Happy New Year!" has a special winter-themed theme song. International Premieres *December 14, 2012 (Family Channel Canada) Errors *When Linda takes a picture of the gang, the feather on Isabella's helmet is black. *Canadian bacon and ham are two different cuts of meat. Ham comes from the hind or thigh of the pig and is usually smoked. Canadian bacon comes from the loin and is brined. *In one scene, when the announcer raises his hand, you can still see the outline of his shirt collar through his hand. *When the Abominable-Inator hits the marshmallow and Doofenshmirtz's bottom, it shoud have made Perry larger with the marshmallow, and it should have made Doofenshmirtz's entire body grow. Continuity *Third episode to take place outside of summer. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "That's the Spirit") *Doofenshmirtz is seen in his parka. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama" "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon) *The picture of the Abominable snowman is the same as in "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon". *Second time Isabella makes a announcement with a deep voice. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") *Hockey Z-9 is similar to Football X-7 ("My Fair Goalie") *When Doofenshmirtz turned into the Abominable Snowman, the only thing he was wearing was his boxers, making this the 12th episode he was in his underclothes. The previous 11 times (in order) were "Lights, Candace, Action!", "Tip of the Day", "Bubble Boys", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", Nerds of a Feather, "Run, Candace, Run", "My Fair Goalie", "Bullseye!", "Monster from the Id", "The Remains of the Platypus" and most recently, "Cranius Maximus". Allusions *'For Your Eyes Only' - The episode title alludes to the title of the 1981 James Bond movie. *'The Winter's Tale' - The song Hockey Z-9 ''ends with an enactment of the famous stage direction from the Shakespearean play: ''"Exit, pursued by a bear". *'Mad Max' - The post-apocalyptic sport could refer to the Thunderdome, as most of the costumes in the movie were made from hockey equipment due to a delivery error. *'X-Men:Evolution '- Django's uniform looks similar to Avalanches from the series. *'Cyrano de Bergerac '- Stacy tells Candace what to say to Jeremy much the same way Cyrano tells Christian what to say to Roxanne. *'The Incredible Hulk '- When Doofenshmirtz transforms into the Abominable Snowman his pants stretch and tear. When he returns back to human form the return back to there original size. This is common in many of the Hulk's comics and TV Shows. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alec Holden as Django *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Luc Robitaille as Himself *Additional voices: :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes